


bloom

by kyunsclub



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Best Friends, M/M, hyunin nation make some noise!!, hyunjin is jealous??, seungmin being his annoying self is gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyunsclub/pseuds/kyunsclub
Summary: it was clear as water that even with closed eyes one would notice the sparkles on hyunjin’s eyes every time he came across yang jeongin in the crowd. hyunjin couldn’t  understand how was possible that jeongin didn’t notice the way hyunjin felt about him when it was painfully obvious to everyone, even to jeongin’s now #1 proclaimed fan – kim seungmin – but then again, after all this years of friendship hyunjin also didn't became aware of the fact that the growing feelings his heart screamed for the younger, all this time, werelove.





	bloom

**Author's Note:**

> i love two (2) babies !!

  
  


hyunjin never questioned or gave a recount of all the friendships he got throughout his short and young life. there really wasn’t a reason to do such of thing. luckily, he always had the people he loved, appreciated and treasure all by his side. 

 

good things were always blooming at his path.

 

there was this popular belief that childhood friends will part ways sooner or later, no matter how hard they try to maintain the friendship, they'll eventually walk their own path, most likely sooner than later. 

 

which is true, everyone parts ways at some point in life, be it your friend, your lover or your family, someday one of the two will leave; following the boundless feeling of their own will and actions. and never turning back to the start.

 

it's the thing about growing up and spreading wings high. but with the recent scenarios flowing on his daily life, hyunjin begs to differ.

 

 

-

 

 

it became a sort of a routine that every morning, after leaving the gates of high school, hyunjin would wonder if his little friend's brain had been affected by spending so much time with the new dark haired sophomore. now classmate on every single course of his,and first and self-proclaimed best friend of jeongin, kim seungmin. which had never been and would  _ never _ be to hyunjin’s liking.

 

seungmin has came to their high school abruptly sudden, on a cloudy and moody tuesday, right after the second hour of arithmetic lesson. keeping a smug smile the whole while he gave his introduction in front of the class and met eyes with jeongin the moment he was done.

 

in record time, seungmin already had the whole classroom delighted. every girl tried to show him the place around the moment the bell rang off; offering an unnecessary tour through the corridors and halls of the institute. everyone fooled by his good boy face, gentle manners and warm smiles.

 

not long after, from what hyunjin heard out, (wasn't like he had been trying to inquire every detail of him he just happen to being there, right?) seungmin were a friend – _ a pretty close friend _ – from jeongin childhood, taken into account how directly comfy and carefree he had been around the younger boy since the first second he set a foot in the room, altering around hyunjin and jeongin's dynamics completely.

 

 

 

now you can't spell jeongin without seungmin in it, and vice-versa.  

 

seungmin became the dark shadow on jeongin's thin frame everywhere he moved, when formerly that was hyunjin place and job. now he's too far away, and it's kind of frustrating. 

 

the idea of facing the situation up tempt and blurred hyunjin’s thoughts. it could be simple and easy, it would suffice if he walk up those steps with a brimming confidence, and try and make their dynamics as before. like touching a reset button and bringing a happily ever after beside jeongin, and only jeongin.

 

hyunjin realized that perhaps what he felt towards jeongin was developing into a feeling more kind of new, but not really unfamiliar. 

 

one that keeps blooming deep inside him with every thoughts about the youngest; without fading, although it has been shifting simultaneously, day by day, step by step, after their distance increased.

 

it was clear as water that even with closed eyes one would notice the sparkles on hyunjin’s eyes every time he came across yang jeongin in the crowd. hyunjin couldn’t understand how was possible that jeongin didn’t notice the way hyunjin felt about him when it was painfully obvious to everyone, even to jeongin’s now #1 proclaimed fan – kim seungmin – but then again, after all this years of friendship hyunjin also didn't become aware of the fact that the growing feelings his heart screamed for the younger, all this time, were love.

 

 

-

 

 

lately, the mere presence of seungmin only made things more than worse for hyunjin,and seungmin was hyper aware of it. burnt of the day one jealousy when he had arrived to the school before is nothing against the feeling he gets when he noted how seungmin smiled in a mockery way every single time he successfully manage to interrupt even the shortest chat hyunjin attempt to have with jeongin, trying and failing awfully.

 

after getting angry and huffy with seungmin, with himself and even with jeongin, hyunjin decided that seungmin and his derisive presence wasn’t a big obstacle enough to stop his new and determinate plan: that has the sole and only purpose of making yang jeongin finally realize  _ how _ hwang hyunjin felt for him.

 

nothing, and definitely  _ no one _ should interfere unless he wanted to be possibly killed by the chestnut brown haired boy.

 

(it would actually never become literal, hyunjin firmly believes in world peace and that violence is never the solution. but he knows when to try and assert himself, or he wants to believe to.)

 

seungmin, on another hand, would especially be tortured to death if he tried something stupid against him and his brilliant plan, but in all honesty, seungmin did not quite seem to fear for his own well-being too much.

  
  


"something’s wrong, hyunjinnie?"

  
  


hyunjin couldn’t stop glaring at seungmin since they had taken place at the large and metallic table, they usually occupied in the school cafeteria, deepening his frown every single time the other boy spoke even the slightest word. jeongin didn’t seem to notice, hyunjin supposed, because he was still drinking his sparkling apple juice like if tomorrow didn’t exist, savoring it all.

 

the three boys met together after the two vocals finished their choir lessons, and hyunjin wondered what the vocal trainers make jeongin do in the singing practices by how exhausted he seem after it ended. noticing how seungmin never seemed as thirsty as jeongin were and hyunjin was almost sure he had heard seungmin say over and over again how he landed a first place on the school choir for almost a whole month and a half.

 

maybe it was seungmin who was in charge of collecting the scores himself, hyunjin thought. after all, seungmin would definitely agree to  _ take care of it by his own hands  _ ,if it meant that he could spend more time with jeongin that way, while hyunjin had to stand lee felix in the performance team. 

  
  
  


"isn’t your problem, idiot."

  
  


"hey," the young one warned, showing that he at least was paying attention to his surroundings and giving both of them a glance, a small frown forming, his drink suspended in a short distance from his mouth, "manners, hyung."

  
  


hyunjin rolled his eyes a bit, trying and failing to ignore the smirking face seungmin have on him. "isn’t your problem, mr. idiot."

 

seungmin sighed at that, slightly expelling his lips to form one of those 'adorable' expressions that hyunjin definitely detested. at the scene displayed, jeongin shook his head gently, deciding that at the moment, his drink was still more important than ensuring those two didn’t fight. after all, what would that be unusual about?

 

 

-

 

 

later that day, after an hour of trying to scare seungmin away, without getting the desired result, the boy had no choice but to leave at an determinant time. 

 

apparently, seungmin’s father needed him on a reunion of the family business and hyunjin could not be more grateful. his father stop the car in the entrance of the institute, awaiting for him, giving him a couple of minutes for seungmin to said his goodbye and crush-hugging jeongin and getting into the car, taking his place as co-pilot and looking with a frown in the direction of hyunjin while the car drove away.

 

seungmin muttered something to him about not plotting nothing on his absence, and less to even touch jeongin before he left, but he could not be less interested in his  _ rival's _ warnings. 

 

the most important thing was, after almost six painfully months with the shadow of seungmin lurking everywhere giving not space at all to have any chance to spend time alone with jeongin. finally, hyunjin got what he wanted. there is no better plan than the same destiny.

 

_ it's now or never _ was the only thing his mind keep repeating, and the only thought the taller could think of as he walked on autopilot next to jeongin to the bus stop, where their paths would separate as usual, and if hyunjin tries to keep an non existence gap among them as they walk he doesn’t comment it at all.

 

his chest tingles a little with a nervous itching, and anxiety started to blossom as toxic thoughts emerged out of nowhere. 

 

he felt that as soon as he opened his mouth everything would go wrong, and bad, and  _ wrong _ . he repeated as a mantra that he has to think in positive so anxiety wouldn't ate him alive, to not let it affected him and crumbled. 

 

after all, there's a slightly, tiny, chance to have a happy ending. life it's all about chances, taking risks and percentages. 

 

if he wanted jeongin to stop seeing him as a mere friend, (not even best-friend since the puppy-like boy banished him from that position) he had to take risks.

 

_ now or never hyunjin, please don’t ruin it. _

 

"hey jeongin," hyunjin almost stumbled at the floor the moment jeongin paid his full attention to him, bright smile and big sparkly eyes on display.

 

jeongin’s smile is so contagious. his smile is bright, charming, and comfortable like a warm breeze that hits you on a chilly morning. it had an effect in the people who witnessed it. 

 

even his fellow dance classmate, felix, had gone through that problem the first time that jeongin attended one of the performance demonstrations that his class did frequently. his dancer instructor was in fact, not very happy with him as felix kept still as a rock when was met with jeongin's purely bright smile and gleaming eyes as he introduced himself. the encounter scaled pretty fast and reach on an awfully resulted as felix spilled his bottle of water on the sound equipment after he tried to wave jeongin's goodbye, only a few minutes before the performance demonstration began.

 

"yes?,” jeongin sing-songs and hyunjin really wanted to say something, anything, but the closer they got to the bus stop words seemed to disappear faster from his mind. hyunjin found himself wishing the same thing happened with time. in all honesty, he didn't remember the distance between the school and the bus stop was so extensive like that.

 

"hyung?" 

 

unfortunately, hyunjin was never as good with words as felix or seungmin were. it was a hyunjin-fact and before he could organizes his mind and planned out  _ what to actually say _ , the worry, tension and anxiety that he tried to contain before decided to explode as soon as jeongin stopped his pace to look at him attentively, carefully, trying to decipher hyunjin’s semblance, what was going on through his mind.

 

and probably failing, judging by the fact that he was still there beside hyunjin, waiting for an answer, instead of running as far and fast as he could the moment he read all of hyunjin’s deepest secrets written on his eyes and take notice that whatever his mind occupied was:  _ jeongin _ .

 

hyunjin’s heart was running a mile by minute and breathing became a hard task. immediately, hyunjin decided that for what he could, he could die right away and still be happy and content because of the small focus of attention the younger is paying at him this moment. 

 

he feels himself like one of the protagonists of a high school tv drama played by a bad actor whose mouth screams unsaid words and is constantly overdramatic. well, it’s true that he’s not good at acting, and that he’s probably overreacting now, but anyways, hyunjin has always been a little dramatic with everything related to jeongin.

 

 

he had now only two options, after accepting that the earth wouldn’t open up and swallow him whole to never returned his pathetic self to the surface again, actually none of them seemed reliable, but he was being overdramatic like that.

 

the first one was to try and explain how he felt for jeongin and to fail horribly in the process; possibly receiving a friendly smile and a thank you from the younger, who would surely think that his confession was nothing more than an attempt to make a compliment at him or something similar.

 

in short, to fail and wait another six months for an opportunity like the one he had this time. 

 

the second one was to let his impulses to take control and risk absolutely  _ everything _ . seungmin had said hundred of times before that hyunjin was really stupid but very lucky, so the choice he would make was painfully obvious.

 

shortly after noticing how jeongin's troubled expression had become more confused and bemused by his silence, and after taking a few seconds to admire jeongin’s pretty eyes and long eyelashes –as he usually did without disguised– hyunjin finally decided to take his chance.

 

his hearing was lost for a few seconds, being blocked by the strong beating of his own heart while he leaned slowly, with the only intention of giving jeongin the chance to get away any time he wanted.

 

however to the hyunjin’ surprise, nothing happen. jeongin didn’t move an inch and his eyes closed gradually, while the distance between hyunjin's face and his was closed. 

 

hyunjin paused for a second before he could reach and touch the lips of the other, as if asking permission to short the distance completely. jeongin continued without moving anyway, so the chestnut brown haired boy finally place his lips on him, trapping them in a gentle though slightly awkward kiss.

 

hyunjin had kissed other people before, even girls, but this time it was different. jeongin's lips were as soft as they looked, and were as sweet as him. 

 

the feeling wasn't electrifying like people would say, it was more delicate, and warm, like how arriving home feels like. 

 

soft as the sensation of a cloud on the fingertips would feel like, and hyunjin didn’t moved away from them until the kiss started to come out of his hands, it was addictive and it feels  _ so nice _ .

but, it easily become too much and he guessed that the younger wouldn’t want to be trapped between his body and the wall of one of the houses in the way to the bus parlor, in view of anyone. 

 

both he and jeongin were breathing hard as they slowly separated, the younger looked at him with brown doe eyes opened wide in surprise, full lips slightly parted for a silent gasp and he couldn't describe the image with a word that wasn’t synonymous of  _ adorable  _ or  _ beautiful _ .

 

"wow", was the only thing he heard jeongin mumble after a few long minutes of timing silence. hyunjin simply nodded with a shy smile before whisper a doubtful, "yes..."

 

it was uncomfortable. very uncomfortable.

 

"uhm…,” jeongin directed his gaze in all directions, avoiding to make any eye contact with the taller. hyunjin recognized that as a very clear sign that perhaps he read wrong the signals, that he expected a lot, that he was intoxicated into positivism that couldn’t see the cruel reality, that was wrong to think his younger friend had corresponded it for a different reason than mere compassion, and panic soon spreaded out to every single part of his body.

 

"oh god, jeongin!! i'm so so sorry!”

 

_ i’m sorry, i'm sorry, please don’t hate me _ hyunjin kept muttering like a prayer over and over again, ducking his head low until jeongin’s hands rested on his cheeks and with a gentle touch made him look straight ahead. the younger somehow seemed to be more nervous than him.

 

"no! it's okay, it’s fine, that was...", jeongin breathed deeply before continuing, frowning slightly for a few seconds. there was something different in his expression that hyunjin couldn’t make out. he continued quietly, "what was that? i thought that all this time you were trying to get minnie hyung...". the pause and the nickname that jeongin had used to refer to that fool of seungmin made hyunjin's stomach felt a bit uneasy "uhm, you know."

  
  


hyunjin looked at him horrified, finally understand it what he was referring to, rushing to answer, "what?, ew, no! i thought that all this time you and him…that you two...were a...thing?" with that being said jeongin denied it at fast as he could and in an exaggerated way, making a gesture of displeasure that had managed to making hyunjin felt better and relaxed a bit, even making him laugh a little even in that situation. jeongin truly was a ray of sunshine.

 

when the hands of jeongin left his cheeks and the warmth with them, hyunjin remained silent for a moment. trying to process the last half and hour. his mind returning back in time to exactly remind him the softness and sweetness of the younger's lips. and that memory brought with it a mystery, what was the motivated reason jeongin acted that way? why did he corresponded it? hyunjin definitely wanted a clear answer to that question, even if it could meant an answer that he didn’t wanted to heard. not now, and not never.

  
  


"so?" hyunjin finally managed to ask, uncontrollably noticing how a small smile started to bloom on his own lips as he looked at the younger expectant and somewhat more anxious.

 

jeongin was always as good with words as felix and seungmin were, but with hyunjin, who had never been that really good with them, he preferred not to use them.

 

"so," he murmured steadily, giving the boy a wide, flashing a bright smile as he took his hand delicately, intertwining his fingers with hyunjin’s and pulling him slightly to the road to continue their way to the bus stop.

 

in which their paths would be divided as always, although this time, without being able to separate them  _ completely _ .

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 💘have a wonderful day💘


End file.
